Harry Potter and the Death Gods
by Yokiryuu
Summary: In the final battle, instead of dying or coming back to finish off Voldemort, Harry ends up in another world. When he wakes up he is in the white sands of Hueco Mundo. What will this world do to our dear hero? Will he ever come back home and if he does: How? Warnings: Violence, Dead and Bad Language. !Dark!Harry.
1. Falling

**01) **_of_ Harry Potter and the death gods.

* * *

**Author Note:** Review if you like and if you don't, well then I'll know.

_Special to _**Animeloveramy**_ for Beta'ing._

**Good to know:** I'm very sick, have been for the last 7 years. The doctors cant find a cure and I just get worse and worse over the years. But I'm on some new meds that are kinda working, so I'm finally fresh enough to at least write, once in a while. Yay! And because of that can/are the updates (be) very inconsistent, so there can be far between updates. I'm doing my best though. Also this is just a "taster", that will not be updated at all if you aren't interested in reading more, so let me know what you think.

**Concerning my other Fanfic: **

My hard disk died a little over 1/2 year ago. I had written a few chapter on all my stories, with a few missing things/text to make the story "Flow". Sucks big time. But what's worst is that I just can't seem to get myself together to write what I have already written once, again. Also it has been so long that I have forgotten most of the plots and my actual story lines.

**Regarding my story text-message: **

Some moron got it deleted, not that it actually "broke" any rules. Pisses me off. What of the part "Don't like? Don't read!" do some just not understand. Oh well. I'm not gonna upload it here again. Though I'm thinking of uploading it some place else, if any of you are interested in that.

**Preview:** In the final battle, instead of dying or coming back to finish off Voldemort, Harry ends up in another world. When he wakes up he is in the white sands of Hueco Mundo.

**Warnings:** Violence, Dead and Bad Language. !Dark!Harry.

**Disclaimer:** I either own Bleach or Harry Potter. I wish I did though.

* * *

**01:** _Falling._

The wind around him picked up the fallen leaves, blew them high into the sky and took them for a dance in the frozen early summer air. Dancing just long enough for the leaves to sweep around him for then to once again fall to the forest ground. He looked like a brave warrior on a lone marsh to the final battlefield, and he supposed that in a way that was exactly what he was, if you forget the brave part. He didn't feel very brave, more like foolish or naive for thinking even for a second that he in any way was strong enough to defeat Voldemort. To even had let the thought form in his mind that he stood a chance or that he had any hope of saving his friends, school and lets not forget, the rest of the world.

But even if he felt like this, there were others that truly believed in him, and that was enough for him to stand here, walking toward his destiny. Because he was their last hope, so he did what he had to do. Even if it killed him. If he thought about it, that was in a way also a kind of braveness. Or maybe that just made him stupid, willing to throw his life away like that. He wasn't sure.

But all this didn't matter anymore. He had already said goodbye to all those he cared about, with a smile hiding how scared he really was. Nobody saw this though, not that he blamed them. They saw him as their solid rock, their savior. So if he was scared, where did that leave them? He knew that some had seen glints of his true emotions, but they had all turned blind eyes to him in those moments and convinced themselves that his fear wasn't there. And that was okay, cause he truly didn't want them to see behind his mask.

'Now is not the time to be scared, now is the time to fight.' He firmly told himself, or _as much of a fight that would be_, his mind couldn't help but remind him, together with the plan of '_the end of the Dark Lord'_.

He would have to get Voldemort to cast the killing curse and Harry would have to let it hit him; he did have to die after all. Question was just if he would stay dead. He sure hoped that Dumbledore had been right. That the killing curse wouldn't kill him, only the piece of soul inside him. In other words, that the curse would only kill the horcrux. Well this was the time to find out. He guessed that this was what people called a '_it's all or nothing'_ situation. But even if he truly did die, that was okay too. There were others that could finish the job, after all. With Harry's dead there would be no more horcrux's, keeping Voldemort immortal. Everything was going to be okay, he was sure of it.

He was almost at his destination, causing him to slow down. Looking intensely at his surroundings, he submitted them to memory. Taking in all the beautiful colors of the tall trees, the green, moss-like grass at his feet and the crimson sky that was beginning to turn a tat purple as the day was coming to an end. He breathed in the fresh air deeply and a small peaceful smile settled on his face as he for the first time truly accepted his fate.

He slowly and carefully stepped out into the clearing, coming face to face with his greatest enemy. His jaw tightened as his lips pressed tightly together, resolved not to show too many emotions on his face.

"Voldemort," Harry stated, giving the snake featured man a glare; a glare that didn't really hold any anger, his wand already pointing at his nemesis.

"Potter, how good of you to finally join us. Walking straight to your death, how very Gryffindor of you," The Dark Lord sneered, his own wand held high.

The other Death Eaters stepped closer, wands ready to attack, only waiting for their Masters permission. Which they didn't get. The Dark Lord held one hand up in the air and commanded "No one touches Potter! He is mine!"

An ugly, lipless smirk spread on Voldemort's face as he shot the first curse at Harry. But it didn't hit him, only the golden shield Harry had cast, which shattered on impact.

"You'll have to do better then that, Tom."

It properly wasn't the smartest thing to say, taunting his insane and very deadly enemy. But hey can you blame a man? One way or another, this was the last chance he would ever get. But for some reason he didn't feel the usual hated toward the man who had made most of his live a living hell, or at the very least very difficult. Actually, the only emotions he felt toward the monster look-a-like in front of him was sadness, pity and acceptance that the man would never change. That he had to die and there was nothing Harry could chance about that, even of he had wanted to.

"You disappoint me, Tom."

"Why you little - Avada Kedavra!" it was screamed with both hatred and triumph. An odd mixture of emotions, Harry mused, as he spread his arms out into the air and with closed eyes; welcoming the bright green light as it stuck him, right in the centre of his chest and threw him backwards, making everything become quiet.

"-""-"

Green light...why was he thinking about that? Oh, the killing curse. He was dead then...strange, he didn't feel very dead. He felt more like he was being grilled alive. Or, if he was being a tad less melodramatic, then he felt like he was in a sauna with too many clothes on. And he felt kind of sore too. Defiantly not dead then. Dead people can't feel pain, right? Maybe Dumbledore's theories had worked...silent, everything was too silent. Where were Voldemort's or Bellatrix's annoying voices when you needed them?

He tried to listen to the world around him, hoping that he wouldn't hear anything. Anything at all. For some reason he could only hear the wind and feel the dry sand he was laying on. Sand? But he was in the dark forest. He slowly opened his eyes, ending up blinking repeatedly as he got blinded by the bright light from the sun above him.

Stiffly he sat up, silently cursing his sore body as he hurt all over with every movement he made. As he slowly got use to the light, he took in his surrounding with unhidden surprise. All around him was crystal white sand; it was all he could see, except for the light blue sky and the golden sun above. What the hell?! He was in a dessert! How had that happened..? But that did explain the heat. Fuck! How did he get back? And where was he?!

"Calm down, Potter," He muttered to himself. "Panicking is in no way gonna help."

_Easy enough to say_, a small pessimistic voice inside his head replied. He took a deep calming breath, as he ungracefully got up from the ground. Running a hand though his black curls, a nervous tick he had developed in some of his first years at Hogwarts, a habit he didn't seem to be able to get rid off.

He growled irritated at himself. He would be okay as long as he had his magic...he frowned for a moment before his eyes widened like teacups. _His wand! Where was his wand?!_ He began looking fanatically around his person, feeling after it in all his pockets and searched on the ground below him, his fingers digging into the white sand, finding nothing. It was gone. He was so fucked! . . .

* * *

**Author Note:** Let me know what you think. :D


	2. Hollow

**02) **_of_ Harry Potter and the death gods. 

* * *

**Author Note:** Thanks to SofusGirl and killroy225 for reviewing, the two of you made my day. :D Thanks to those who are fav'ing and follow'ing. Here is the next chapter just for you. ;) Hope you like.

Review if you like and if you don't, well then I'll know.

_Special thanks to _**Animeloveramy**_ for Beta'ing._

**Preview:** In the final battle, instead of dying or coming back to finish off Voldemort, Harry ends up in another world. When he wakes up he is in the white sands of Hueco Mundo.

**Warnings:** Violence, Dead and Bad Language. !Dark!Harry.

**Disclaimer:** I either own Bleach or Harry Potter. I wish I did though.

* * *

**02:** Hollow.

Sweat was dripping down his forehead, running down the side of his eyebrow and down his flushed cheek. The burning sun above him shined brightly in a cloud free sky, heating up his slightly rose red skin. He frowned and swallowed grimly, his mouth feeling like the very desert he was walking in. He had long since lost track of time and he had a sickening suspicion that he was walking in something similar to circles. Because he was sure that he had already walked past that peculiar dead looking tree, without any leaves, at least twice. But again all the trees he had walked past had looked the same. He really didn't like this place. It was strange and it felt unnatural, unreal. The sand was too white, the sky was too baby blue, without a single cloud in sight and the sun too bright and unmoving. Also it felt like someone was watching him, but where ever he looked there were no one to see, not even an animal of any kind. He was completely alone. Too alone. Maybe he had gotten paranoid, spending too much time training with Moody. '_Constant Vigilance_' and all that. He wasn't sure. Still, he was alert making sure that, no matter how exhausted he was, no one would be able to take him down, at least not without a fight.

He cursed and wished that he had both his wand and someone he could hex. Everything hurt; every bone in his body ached and his muscles were sore. He laughed bitterly to himself and he couldn't help but hate the irony of his situation. He knew he was breaking down and if he didn't find any water it was just a matter of time before he died.

_'Even after all I have been through this is what will eventually break me.'_

"-"-"

Exhausted he fell to his knees and screamed out in frustration and pain, his hoarse voice echoing though the desert. Bitter tears ran down his face as he muttered brokenly over and over: "It's not fair. It's not fair..."

As he sobbed into the white sand, pain shot through him, centered in his chest, where the killing curse had hit him, just above his heart. Shock and confusion was evident in his pain filled face before he suddenly thrashed into the hot dry sand, convulsing and twisting in pain, screaming his lungs out, until he pasted out.

The unholy sun above him burned his skin, branding the young man with a strange mixture of African tripe like markings and Norse runes, until they covered his whole body, shining in a golden fire red glow. As hours passed the glow spread to the rest of his body, eating his clothes as it crawled over his skin like fire, until it was sucked into the golden circle marking above his heart, leaving his skin an alabaster white and the markings the same golden as the circle, completing his peculiar transformation.

"-"-"

The cold and his hunger was the first he noticed when he awoke and finally regained control over his heavy limps again. He was so hungry, his stomach felt like a black hole, one that would consume and consume, but never be filled. He groaned softly as he rolled onto his left side, slowly trying to get up or at least sit up.

Settling for sitting up, with his knees tight against his stomach, his arms wrapped around his legs and held them in place. His stomach twisted and yelled at him to fill it.

He breathed in slowly, trying to ignore his hunger, and something strange happened. The air around him felt almost electric for a moment and before he knew it a wind picked up, swirling around him, filling him up with this foreign energy that felt strangely similar to magic. It settled his hunger and for each breath he took, he felt better and stronger.

Slowly he licked his dry lips and allowed the left side of his mouth to turn upwards for a moment, before he stood up in a surprisingly graceful motion. He felt strange and his mind was a haze. It was like he had forgotten something important, but he wasn't sure. Frowning, he looked down at himself, looking over the beautiful canvas that made his body, realizing that not only was he in the nude, but his body was very different.

He ignored the changes in his skin color, for now. What surprised him the most was, the rest. He had always been small and very slender, due to his childhood with the Dudley's, but now he looked...well he was still on the slender side, though now he looked much more toned. He actually had visual muscles, something his petite body never had been able to develop before, no matter how much he tried. A wicked smile spread on his lips as he inspected himself.

"Interesting..." he couldn't help but exclaim to himself.

The smile quickly disappeared though, as hunger presented itself again, even if it was lessened significantly for each deep breath he took, as if he was consuming the air itself. It still wasn't enough, it was far from enough. He growled lowly, the sound starting from the darkest pitch of his stomach, almost rolling up his throat through his mouth and past his lips. Sounding more animal like then anything else, surprising him enough that he, with a loud click of his teeth, closed his mouth, ending up with a thoughtful expression on his face, grimacing slightly.

_'What was that?'_

That was the sound of a beast, not an ordinary human, or a wizard as it was in his case. So maybe not so ordinary, though he knew he didn't have any creature blood. As these thoughts ran trough his head, something suddenly stuck him.

These things were something he knew, but didn't know. This was some of what he had forgotten. It seemed important somehow, very important. Though the rest was still hidden; forgotten. He knew that he didn't belong here, where ever this here was. He was an abnormality here. He knew that he had to go back to where he came from. No he _needed _to get back. Somehow, someway. Though he still didn't know how to accomplish that. Getting his memory back would help, he was sure of that. He felt like the knowledge of his past was just there for him to grasp, for him to take, if he just knew how. That if he reached for it with his arms, he could touch it with his fingertips. It was that close and yet so far from his reach. It was maddening.

He clenched his jaw, his poison green eyes flashing golden in his quiet frustration. He needed control and he needed it now!

* * *

**Author Note:** Let me know what you think. :D


	3. Years gone by

**03)** _of_ Harry Potter and the death gods.

* * *

**Author Note:** Thanks to **killroy225**, **ultima-owner**, **Funkegirl**, **sousie** and **The Angry Troll** for reviewing, you guys made my week. :D And thanks to all ya' others, who are fav'ing and follow'ing. It may take a little while for the next chapter, half of it has been written, though I can't seem to get from point A to point B, if ya' know what I mean.

Review if you like and if you don't, well then I'll know.

_Special thanks to _**Animeloveramy**_ for Beta'ing._

**Preview:** In the final battle, instead of dying or coming back to finish off Voldemort, Harry ends up in another world. When he wakes up he is in the white sands of Hueco Mundo.

**Warnings:** Violence, Dead and Bad Language. !Dark!Harry.

**Disclaimer:** I either own Bleach or Harry Potter. I wish I did though.

* * *

**03:** Years gone by.

The crimson trail of blood coloured the white sand, as a young man, with marble skin covered in golden runes and tribe markings, leaned over a strange white animal-like creature. The creature was bigger then him, with the back paws of a lion, though the rest of the body looked suspiciously like that of a human, wearing a scary looking white mask.

Blood was dripping from Harry's chin as he, with the brutality of a starved tiger, consumed his meal. His eyes flashing golden in beat with his heart and bloodlust. As his hunger was slowly satisfied, the wild flame in his golden orbs steadily disappeared, leaving a more sane and intelligent glint behind.

Harry couldn't help but frown in guilt, though not guilt for killing the beast before him nor eating it. No, the guilt he felt was the same momentarily one he always felt after feeding. A guilt he felt for the fact the he felt no guilt. One he felt for losing himself to his hunger and to his instincts, over and_ over_. A guilt he felt for not really caring that he enjoyed it. And, _Oh how he enjoyed i_t. The way screams was ribbed out of his prey, begging him for a mercy he would never grant them or the way the blood would slowly drip down into the sand as he crushed them. To him it was beautiful.

A cruel smirk spread on his blood covered lips and a predatory hue shined in his all too green eyes. He should have been disturbed by how easy killing a living being was and especially by how much pleasure he took in the act. But he just couldn't seem to find much of himself that really cared. Blood-slaughter was just too much fun. He didn't understand or remember what had been holding him back in his '_earlier_' life. It seem like such a waste to him now.

He laughed, looking down at the bloody remains at his feet. Running a hand through his silky long black hair that was twirling around his head; trying to keep it out of his face. Tilting his head slightly in thought, he mussed quietly to himself "I need bigger prey. These die too fast. . ."

And they truly did, or that was what Harry thought. For him they were weak and so called easy prey, died too fast and took all his fun with them with their last breath. Yeah, he quite liked to play with his food, more often then not, lately. Too bad that they always died before he wanted them to. He needed to work on that. His facial expression settled into a pout, like that of a little child that was denied the last piece of their favourite cake. _Spoiled sport_.

Sighing loudly, Harry turned around and took in his surroundings before he apparated away with a soft 'pop'.

"-"-"

The soft 'pop' was the only indication that Harry had returned home, as much as a cave could be called a home. The cave had been caved out with his magic, an annoyingly slow process as Harry at that time didn't have much control over his wandless magic. Though now, as years had passed, his wandless magic was second nature to him. When he thought back, he couldn't help but grimace in disgrace over his own pitiful youth. How naive and lazy he had been. It was embarrassing to think that they were the same person. He still didn't remember all from the other world he had come from, but over time he had regained enough of his previous knowledge involving magic and what had happened as the cause to him ending up here. Not that it made any sense that the killing curse should have been the cause. He was sure that something else must have been at play, but what that was, he didn't know or care enough to find out. He just wanted to get back, so he could get his revenge. And what a sweet one it would be, they would never know what hit them. He just needed to get back first. No biggie.

With a dark frown on his face, Harry almost dragged himself over to his bed and let himself fall into the soft fur his bed was made of, cuddling into a small ball and falling asleep within seconds.

"-"-"

The entrance to the small cave, screamed uninviting and the thigh blanket of darkness that seemed to had swallowed the place whole, made most creatures that 'fell' over this place in their path, flea. And it was a good thing too, for those who avoided this place like the plague, that is. For all others, not so much, for they never came back to tell the tale of what lived in this cave, that had been named unholy by these brutal ever-hungry creatures that lived in this world.

This day was different though. As our dear ex-hero was peacefully sleeping, swapped tightly inside the darkness that radiated from within his broken soul, two clot dressed figures was approaching his little private resting place.

"This it the shittiest idea Bastard-Sama have had so far!" The man threw his arms to each side to illustrate his point, only to get a glare from his companion in reply. "What? It is!" He huffed frustratedly with a sullen look, before a thoughtful expression flicked over his face for a moment.

He pulled his hood back, revealing his spiky blue locks and a handsome face with a white jawbone fragment on his right cheek, striking topaz blue eyes with green tattoo lines beneath and a cocky smirk.

"Well, at least it's gonna be fun."

That statement earned him yet another glare, making his smirk widen and showing sharp white teeth. The two companions walked side by side, nearing the entrance to the cave. For each step they took, the harder it got to breathe and the icier the weather seemed. Each breath was like ice burning their lungs inside out and the embrace of the darkness around them made their skin shiver.

"Creepy," The blue haired man muttered as they finally stood in front of the dark cave. He looked at his smaller quiet companion; silently wondering what their next move was. Of cause, if it stood to him they would just charge in and take it from there. But it wasn't his decision to make and he wasn't all that hocked on getting punished again, for not following orders. He wasn't that stupid, no matter how much '_vampire boy_' beside him seemed to disagree.

"-"-"

He felt something _change_. Harry groaned as he rolled over, so he was laying on his back. Slowly he opened his eyes, staring up at the sealing of the cave. Seeing nothing, until his eyes got use to the dark. He was not alone. He could feel them. Two of them. Curiosity filled his poison green eyes as he sat up on the edge of his bed, his feet touching the hard ground, sending wave like vibrations of his powers into white sand, seeking out the strangers outside his cave.

He could feel his own dark magic surrounding them curiously, touching their alien energy carefully, while feeling after ill intent. His first thought was 'food', though he slowly realised that they was considerately more powerful then mere food. Interesting. He had to meet them. He had to. A wicked and slightly psychotic grin filled his face, flashing shiny white teeth.

He gracefully got up from his bed and in a flash he stood at the opening of his 'home', taking in his visitors, still concealed by the darkness. He had an excited shine in his eyes and his grin impossible wide, giving him the look of a mad man.

He took a deep breath and collected himself. An expressionless mask, that would have made any Slytherin jealous, settled on his face. Only the golden colour of his eyes gave his feelings away. '_Easy_', he told himself firmly. It wouldn't do if he lost control. Not yet at least. With a mean smirk, that he for the life of him couldn't contain, he stepped out of the darkness and came face to face with guests. It would be cruel to let them wait for long, after all, and he did still have _some_ manners.

"Hello there."

* * *

**Author Note: **Ya' can guise who the two of them are right? :D Let me know what ya' think.


	4. Turning point?

**04)** _of_ Harry Potter and the death gods.

* * *

**Author Note:** Thanks to **ultima-owner**, **killroy225**, **Kalieapap**, **DTDY**, **T-B-R**, Guest(?), **sousie**, **SelenaWolf**, **Akatsuki's Foxy Musician** and **SofusGirl** for reviewing and also thanks to all of you who are fav'ing and follow'ing. I'm actually very surprised that there are so many who likes this story, thank you very much. You are all bringing a smile on my lips and if I'm listening to my BF(Which I'm not btw) then you are giving me a slightly bigger head(So not true...). ;)

Hope this chapter answers some questions or maybe not...

Review if you like and if you don't, well then I'll know.

_Special thanks to _**Animeloveramy**_ for Beta'ing._

**Preview:** In the final battle, instead of dying or coming back to finish off Voldemort, Harry ends up in another world. When he wakes up he is in the white sands of Hueco Mundo.

**Warnings:** Violence, Dead and Bad Language. !Dark!Harry.

**Disclaimer:** I either own Bleach or Harry Potter. I wish I did though.

* * *

**04:** Turning point?

_"Hello there." _

Saying that the blue haired man was shocked, was an understatement, when the being, the _very_ naked and human looking being, stepped out of thin air, or that was what it looked like to him, and looked almost, no forget the almost, the being looked damn smug. If it wasn't for the enormous high level of power the being radiated, he would had gladly wiped away that look on '_its_' face, with his fists, repeatedly! No one should have permission to look like that, except him.

Still he had to admit that, that was not the only thing that had been shocking. What actually had surprised him the most was how human like the being in front of him looked. '_It'_ looked like a completely normal human male, if you looked away from the toned marble white skin and the golden markings covering it, and the golden eyes. The creature didn't even have what looked like a hallow hole, neither did '_it_' have a mask or at least a bone fragment, as all the Arrancar was reborn with. '_It_' looked human, maybe to much, made you think '_it_' was harmless or made you underestimate '_it_', not that he would make that mistake. Because as much as it looked human, '_it_' didn't feel one bit like one. '_It_' didn't feel like anything he had ever encountered before. '_Its_' powers were too... For a lack of a better word: _Dark_. Suffocating and all consuming.

Running a hand though his blue locks, he looked from his companion to the stranger before him, with a frown. It was obvious from the darkness swirling around them that neither bat-boy nor himself stood a chance against the powers of this foreign creature, not even if they put their differences aside and worked together. It was clear that this creature knew, '_it_' _knew_, that if it came to swords they would be helpless at '_its_' mercy, if they were so lucky that '_it_' had any. He didn't like this one bit. He felt like he had been the one cornered, when it was actually the other way around. That feeling wasn't something he was use to. He didn't even remember the last time he had been prey, yes _prey_, for that was the only thing he could describe himself as right now. He was nothing more then a meal for the creature before him. Knowing that and acknowledging it, made him feel nauseous. He swallowed grimly and tried to push the sudden feeling of dread away, even if his attempts were in vain.

"-"-"

Harry really couldn't help himself, he laughed; a dry deep laughter that sent shivers down your spine and made the hair on your neck raise. It was ridiculous how hilarious he found the shocked and troubled expressions that the blue haired man was showing on his face.

"Why have you come here and disturbed my rest?" He asked coolly, when his laughter had finally subsided. He looked at the two strangers with a mixture of annoyance and curiosity gleaming in his eyes, patiently waiting for his answer.

"Our Master asked of us to seek out your nest and ask of you to join us, if we found you worthy." Explained the shortest one in a monotone voice, as he lifted his hood and pulled it back, revealing a ghost pale face. What first drew in Harry's attention, was the bone fragment on top of the left side of his head, forming what to Harry looked like a partly broken hornet helmet, with messy black hair beneath, some curls falling between cat like green eyes. Harry decided that, the green tear lines running from the lower part of the mans eyes, down his cheeks, disappearing some where before the start of the mans throat and the black upper lip gave him an almost punk like look. The look completed with the seemly endless black hole on the strangers sternum.

He couldn't help but find it interesting that the creatures in front of him, had the same features that fitted very much that of a human. If his encounters so far with these creatures of this world was anything to go by and taking into considerations was his magic was telling him, then these two was stronger then anything he had seen so far. It seemed that the more human they looked, the stronger they were._ Strange. _He took in their looks again and nodded almost unnoticeable to himself, concluding, that yes these two was going to be fun. Not that he was going to let them know that.

Harry raised a dark eyebrow and asked in a highly false wondering tone, though inside he truly was curious: "'We' being who exactly?"

Harry had to admit that he was feeling strangely giddy, not that he blamed himself, it was after all the first time he had even talked with someone, since he had ended up in this strange world. These two strangers before him, being the first chance he have had to have a real life conversation, that didn't involve screams and pledges for mercy. You didn't really have _conversations_ with your food after all.

The smaller of the two males, being the one who he had already spoken to, stepped forward and answered: "I'm Ulquiorra Cifer…and _that_ over there is Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez."

He wasn't really sure if he should laugh or not. Seriously, _those _were their names? He felt an eye-twist coming on. And here he thought that Wizards in his world had strange names. Apparently not…he shock his head to clear his mind and let a slightly twisted smile bloom on his face, before he apprarated away, only to reappear again right behind the smaller one of the two strangers, close enough to whisper in the seemly tonic mans right ear; "And how are we gonna figure out if I'm indeed worthy, Mister Cifer?"

Oh, Harry was very impressed; the small man didn't even twist a muscle nor did the relaxed posture of his shoulder tense. No, Mister Cifer remained expressionless though the whole ordeal, much unlike his companion who not only held such a tight grip on his katana that his knuckles had turned white, but the expression on his face was also twisted into an amusing mixture of surprise, disbelieve and fear. The smile on Harrys lips got impossible wide. This was almost too good to be true! He hadn't had this much fun in…well, ever. He didn't care who their so called Master was, he was not letting these two human like creatures go anytime soon. If he had to follow them and pretend to have a Master, so be it. For him it was a small price to pay and so worth it. He collected himself again and made his smile lessen to a smirk, though inside he was crackling in delight.

"-"-"

His eyes widened, when '_it_' winked, '_it_' fucking had the nerve to wink at him. '_It_' was messing around with them…he would had laughed, because it seemed so ridiculous, if it wasn't making him so damn mad. Grimmjow was sure he was looking like a fool, with his mouth hanging open, but he didn't know what else to do. He was utterly confused. Never before had he met anyone arrogant enough to mess with or make fun of an Espada, though it seemed he just had. He had to take a step back in mere shock, as glowing golden eyes locked with his own pale blue. If it wasn't for the heavy pressure of the strange creatures powers, Grimmjow was sure he would have been more pissed by the obvious glee that was showing in the other beings eyes. It felt like '_its_' eyes were taunting him. Especially enjoying his fear, eyes shining brighter when ever he accidentally showed a small sign of that specific emotion. He clenched his teeth hard together in anger and shame, his face twisting into a dark frown. He was ribbed away from his thoughts when Ulquiorra's velvet voice cut though the power filled air.

"You have already proven yourself,"

Grimmjow looked on as the dark-haired creature threw his head back and laughed. It was a dark laughter that promised pain and trouble. Grimmjow was sure that if the creature wanted it, it would be him screaming and pleading. To say that he was bothered beyond doubt, was putting it mildly. He had never felt so out of place before. He wasn't sure how he should act, as his pride demanded one action and his instincts demanded another.

"Indeed?" The creature paused, smiling brightly and innocently. In such a way that it brought a shiver down Grimmjows spine, as the expression had no place on the beings face. It felt wrong and as innocent as it seemed, it felt just as dangerous.

"Well then, shouldn't you take me to your Master?" Said the being, who looked like the cat that got the cream.

* * *

**Author Note:** Hmm, had a few problems with... well with the whole damn chapter... but I that think it turned out okay. I didn't write the character to out there or... Let me know what you think. :D


End file.
